Lily et James : une promesse
by Morenas
Summary: Un moment électrique puis tendre entre lily et james après que celui ci l'ai sauvé du danger. Ancré dans la guerre. Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps et se font la promesse de rester ensemble coute que coute. C'est pas long .


_Voila une histoire que j'ai concocté, en espérant que ça vous plaise . Ce n'est pas dans le même genre que les autres fictions, pas du tout même ^^. Une review ? _

_Bonne lecture !_

Elle se terre dans l'ombre à l'approche de bruits. Elle ne parvint pas à retrouver une respiration normale, elle essaie pourtant de se calmer en soufflant. Dans la nuit, nous n'en entendons plus qu'une respiration saccadée ponctuée de petits soufflements et un bruit qui ressemble à une cape qui glisse sur le sol. La jeune fille est terrifiée, elle tripote machinalement son médaillon qui se trouve être la réunion de 6 pierres précieuses, le saphir, le rubis, le diamant, l'or, l'ébène et l'émeraude. Le contact du médaillon fait reprendre courage à la jeune fille, le contact tiède remplit la d'espoir. Elle se met à frotter très vite le médaillon et une couleur argenté apparaît, elle crie alors le prénom d'un garçon de toute ses forces. Elle entend le bruit se rapprocher. Se rapprocher d'elle. Elle prie au fond d'elle que son sauveur arrive bien vite car elle sait que sinon elle n'a plus que quelques minutes à vivre…

CRAC !

Le bruit est assourdissant mais ce n'est pas important, autrefois elle ne cessait de le rabrouer sur sa non-discrétion mais maintenant tout ça ne compte plus. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là. Près d'elle.

« Tu es là…murmure t-elle.

-Vite ! lui intima son sauveur. »

Elle se colle contre lui, elle n'a le temps de voir que fentes aux iris rouges qu'elle est déjà loin de cette forêt.

Elle n'ose ouvrir les yeux , ne faisant que sentir l'air environnant. Reconnaissant l'odeur familière elle s'autorise à ouvrir ses yeux sans crainte. Le potager du garde chasse lui fait face.

Le garçon se décolle d'elle la regardant inquiet mais aussi furieux. Honteuse elle baisse les yeux. Elle n'a aucune excuse. Il l'avait prévenu.

« Pourquoi ? demande –t-il ?

Elle ne répond rien et l'entraîne à l'intérieur du château. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, ils s'installent dans les moelleux fauteuils. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui répond :

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi ou plutôt si…Lui dire ma décision et peut être le combattre me semblait intelligent sur le coup mais j'ai compris mon erreur. On n'arrive à rien tout seul. Lorsque je lui ai dit que jamais je ne rejoindrai son camp, il m'a de suite lancé un violent maléfice. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais il est clair que je ne faisais pas grand-chose c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré me cacher. Ca n'a rien de glorieux ah oui ?

Le jeune homme la regarda avec tendresse. Il ne pourrait peut être jamais lui faire ressentir tout son amour toute sa peur lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de son absence mais il espérait bien qu'elle s'en aperçoive un minimum.

« Je t'ai haï d'avoir fais ça. Je t'ai haï car j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te voir. Nous nous étions convenu de ne pas aller le voir.

-Je sais…sa voix se cassa.

- C'est un miracle si tu es là…

-C'est un miracle que tu m'ais offert ce collier. Sans toi…

Elle pleura à chaude larme en repensant à ce moment terrible. Elle n'avait pas été capable de transplaner, perdant tous ses moyens. Le médaillon magique l'avait sauvé entre autre.

-Oh ma chérie ! Je suis désolé, je me montre dur envers toi alors que tu as besoin qu'on te prenne dans ses bras. J'ai tellement eu peur … Lorsque j'ai vu mon médaillon brillait, il était clair que tu étais en danger. Mon dieu !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle, heureuse de pouvoir se tenir contre lui humant son odeur sucrée.

« Je regrette tellement ! C'était stupide de ma part !

Tu l'as défié et tu t'en ais sorti. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut s'en vanter.

C'est grâce à toi si je suis là, j'ai rien à vanter.

Et si je suis là c'est grâce à toi aussi. Ma vie t'appartient depuis que tu m'as sauvé de ce piège que les serviteurs de Voldemort m'avaient tendu.

Tout seul nous n'arrivons à rien.

L'un avec l'autre.

Jamais sans.

Promis ?

Promis...

Il l'embrasse délicatement. Elle aimait lorsqu'il l'embrassait tendrement, c'était doux et sucré. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec des baisers sauvages et passionnés. Ces baisers là étaient tendre pleins d'amour, c'était comme une promesse de leur amour. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres des siennes elle se senti apaisée. L'épisode de Voldemort était oublié pour le moment. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant que lui…

« Promis, répéta-t-elle »

Il sourit puis se leva.

Elle se leva à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif.

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Elle fit une petite moue.

« Tu as encore mangé du sucre !

Quand je ne te vois pas je mange tu le sais bien ! Mes amis n'arrêtent pas de me peser pour si je grossis et pour tout te dire ça commence un petit peu m'agacer…Va falloir que tu…

…reste près de toi tout le temps ?

Oui.

Oui.

Ils décrochèrent leur regard de l'un à l'autre quand elle l'appela.

-James ?

-Lily ?

-Merci.

Il secoua la tête et partit. Il ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser, Lily était parti voir Voldemort , mage noir surpuissant (un peu trop surpuissant d'ailleurs) pour lui déclarer qu'elle n'ira jamais rejoindre son camp. Elle était prête à le combattre, sachant surement que le combat serait sans issu pour elle. Oui Lily avait démontré tout son courage ce soir mais aussi son amour pour lui lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé grâce au médaillon magique. James ne savait pas s'il aurait continué d'affronter Voldemort et mourir. Lily. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'aurait pas pu renonçait à Lily. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Un jour ils affronteront Voldemort mais ensemble. Jamais séparés.

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu_


End file.
